Vongola Style Christmas
by Dreamland Dove
Summary: Just because Tsuna refused to answer Reborn's a single question of 'Who is the gift for' Tsuna is forced to give away his gift to the first person who wins Reborn's Christmas Game as a prize. One-shot sequel to April Fools' Day. Fluff/Yaoi G27


Hello hello, people!~ Okay first off, I'm really sorry for not updating for a while! Reason 1 is I started to have computer problems. My computer battery died on me then when I got a new one a week later my charger stopped working and I wasn't able to get a new one until a few days ago. Anyway, my computer is all well now so I'm going to try writing again! Also I'm a little mixed up with whats going to happen in Forgotten Memories (if you're reading that) but I'm starting to get what's going to happen, so I'm hoping I can update soon (hopefully). Unless, you're not reading or not interested in it, then you don't have to care/worry about it. Anyway, as I was thinking and looking back to things I was planning on writing I remembered my ideas on this G27 one-shot and my other 0027 oneshot (which may turned into few chapters). So finally done with this one-shot! And I'm happy! So hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Just because Tsuna refused to answer Reborn's a single question of 'Who is the gift for?' Tsuna is forced to give away his gift to the first person who wins Reborn's Christmas Game as a prize. Technical sequel to April Fools' Day. Fluff/Yaoi which ever you'd like to call it.

Pairing: G27 (Giotto x Tsuna)

* * *

><p>Vongola Style Christmas<p>

Tsuna really didn't know how everything had ended up like this, standing on top of a mountain, while watching his guardians, 1st generation Vongola, and 1st and 10th Shimon bosses fight with one another...

No wait, he did know how this all happened. It was all Reborn's fault, though. That evil sadistic baby, who is probably smirking at his stupid plan to make his life worse…

It all started as a normal winter day, white fluffy clouds surrounded the sky and nothing chaotic or destructive happening. It's been about 8 months since he and Giotto became a couple. At first he was wondering on how their relationship would work with Giotto practically being a ghost, but that's when Tsuna realized that when Giotto came out of the ring, he actually turned human somehow. Giotto could touch things, was not transparent, and could also get injured and even start to bleed.

All of this surprised Tsuna, but then again, this was _his _life we're talking about so things that usually wouldn't happen didn't seem so impossible.

Throughout their relationship only 10 people knew of them being together, Giotto's guardians, Yamamoto, Gokudera, his new friend Enma, and Giotto's friend Cozart.

Tsuna didn't think about telling his other friends for the exact reason from last time, but there was one person who Tsuna's too afraid to tell, and that person would be his –sadistic– home tutor, Reborn. Tsuna was planning on telling him, it's just that he was scared as to what reaction Reborn would have. Giotto has tried to encourage Tsuna, but the thoughts of what might the punishment be drained the courage and bravery out of him.

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts as he started to imagine punishments. In his hands was a nicely wrapped medium sized box with a small bow on the top.

Why did Tsuna have a present?

Well it's simple. Today was Christmas.

Tsuna had a present and he was going to give it to Giotto. At first he didn't know what to give Giotto, he had asked, but the blonde only smiled at him and said he'd love anything Tsuna gave him, which didn't help much in Tsuna's part. After a while of thinking, he gave up, but then his mother, Nana, suggested that he make something, which brings us to where Tsuna is now instead of buying the present.

He was about to call for Giotto to come when… he was kicked in the head and face planted on the floor by the same person he was afraid of…

Tsuna sat up and frowned "Reborn! Why did you do that?!"

Reborn smirked "Because you were just standing here like an idiot, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said and then saw the present in Tsuna's hands. "What's in the box?"

"Nothing!" Tsuna said and placed it behind his back.

"Who's it for?" Reborn asked in a mocking tone.

"No one!" Tsuna shouted, trying to get Reborn off his back, which didn't happen.

"I see… then give it to me." Reborn said.

"No, it's not yours!" Tsuna said.

"But you're not going to give it to anyone and I doubt anyone has given you a present." Reborn said and then successfully swiped the present away.

"Ah! Reborn, give it back!" Tsuna shouted and tried to get Giotto's present back.

As he watched Tsuna try to get the present back, an idea popped into his mind and he jumped towards Tsuna's open window "I'll give it back, but you have to catch me." And with that said Reborn jumped out of the window.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted out the window. '_I have to get it back. It's Giotto's gift!_'

Tsuna then quickly dressed up in warm clothes and ran out of his house. He ran through the streets trying to find the baby hitman, but it was harder said than done, seeing that Reborn could camouflage into anything he wanted.

Tsuna continued to run around Namimori until he took decided to take a break at the park. He sat down at the park's bench and sighed. Chasing after Reborn had really tired him out, but Tsuna wasn't going to give up! He worked hard to make that present for Giotto and he wasn't going to let Reborn ruin it!

Tsuna stood up and was ready to go for another round of Reborn Searching until he heard familiar voices.

"Stop following me, baseball freak!" said an angry and annoyed voice.

"Haha, but I have to go this way. I'm not following you!" said a carefree voice.

"Eh? Yamamoto? Gokudera?" Tsuna said in surprise.

With the mention of their names, both males turned and saw the brunet standing at the entrance of the park.

"Yo Tsuna, Merry Christmas!" Yamamoto greeted with a wave.

"Good evening, Judaime! Merry Christmas!" Gokudera also greeted and gave a bow.

"Hello, and Merry Christmas to you both." Tsuna said "What are you both doing?"

"I'm just going out for a walk to get away from Aneki when _he _decided to follow me!" Gokudera grumbled while sending a glare to the male beside him, who just brushed it off.

"I wasn't following. My house is in this direction, so I thought I should give you some company before leaving!" Yamamoto said to the annoyed silvernette with a smiled and then turned to Tsuna. "By the way, what are you doing Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled at their behavior before blinking at Yamamoto's question. "Eh? I was…" Tsuna said before remembering what he was doing. "Ah! That's right! Have you both seen Reborn anyway?" He asked in a rush.

"Hm? The kid?" Yamamoto thought for a moment before nodding "We've seen him. Around the market I think, right Gokudera?"

"Yeah, Reborn-san was at the market. Why do you need Reborn-san, Judaime? Something wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"Reborn took something important and he won't give it back until I find him." Tsuna explained.

"Oh! Then we can help you look for him, Tsuna." Yamamoto suggested. "It's better to search for something with more people."

"For once, he's right, Judaime. We can help you find Reborn-san and get back your item." Gokudera supported.

"If it's not a bother for either of you then I wouldn't mind any help." Tsuna said and was answered with two nods and the trio went to Namimori market. When they arrived at the market they went straight to business and started to search around for Reborn. They searched for about 15 minutes, but found nothing.

Tsuna groaned "Reborn, isn't here anymore. He must've left when we were at the park."

"Ma ma, Tsuna we can't give up yet! There's still enough time to find him." Yamamoto encouraged.

"That's right, Judaime! Reborn-san is probably trying to test our tracking skills! We can't give up!" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera… Yamamoto…" Tsuna said and then smiled "You're right, I can't give up!" _'I have to find that present! For Giotto!'_

The three were about to continue to search when a certain red-head passed by.

"Tsuna-kun?" Enma said "What're you doing here?"

Tsuna and the rest turned "Ah! Enma-kun! Good timing! Have you seen Reborn anywhere?"

"Reborn? Hm… I remember seeing him by the river bank… Why?" Enma asked.

"He took something from me and refused to give it back until I found him." Tsuna explained.

"I see. If you'd like I could help look you look for him too. I'm not doing much right now." Enma offered.

Tsuna nodded smiling "I'd appreciate the help!" With that said the four of them went to the river bank in search of Reborn.

Once there, they quickly began their search only to be interrupted by a big explosion.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsuna asked when the dust cloud from the explosion started to subside.

"Good here/I'm fine Judaime/I'm alright too" The three answered, and then they looked for the cause of the explosion.

"Kufufufu looks like Skylark-chan is angry!~" A voice taunted.

"I'll bite you to death, pineapple herbivore!" Another voice threatened.

"Hieee! Hibari-san! Mukuro!" Tsuna shrieked and both males turned.

Mukuro smirked "Kufufufu~ Why, hello there, Tsunayoshi. Nice to see you again~"

Hibari gave a bored yet irritated stare that their fight was stopped "Hn"

Seeing that Hibari's patience was growing thin and that he didn't want to hang around Mukuro, Tsuna was about to ask about Reborn until said hitman jumped in. "Well done, Tsuna. Now we can finally get things started."

"Reborn! Where's the present! And get what started!" Tsuna shouted

Reborn smirked "Our Vongola Style Christmas of course." He said "The winner of it will get the Boss's present." Reborn then lifted up Tsuna's present "The rules are that you all fight against each other to reach Tsuna. It is there that you must land one blow on Tsuna to win the prize. The blow can be anything, as long as it's considered an attack."

"Haha sounds fun! I want to play!" Yamamoto said. "Tsuna, you could've said we were playing a game!"

'_No, it's not supposed to be a game…_' Tsuna thought then looked at Gokudera, who was actually interested.

"A test of battle skill… and to have the honor of getting a present from Judaime..." Gokudera said seriously "I won't lose!"

"Kufufufu~ this will be the prefect change to claim Tsunayoshi's body." Mukuro said amused by the sudden game.

"I have no interest in such things, *akanbo. I'm leaving." Hibari said

"I know, that's why if you win, I'll fight you, Hibari." Reborn said.

"Waoh." Hibari said amused, "Understood, I'll participate."

'_This can't be happening…_' Tsuna thought in distress. He then sent a help message to Enma thinking he'd help him out, but was turned down when Reborn had *whispered something into the red-head's ear.

"Alright then, now let the ga-"

"Wait a moment." A chorus of voices said and then an orange, purple, indigo, blue and two red flames appeared. They quickly faded away revealing the 1st Generation Vongola (minus Lampo and Knuckle) and Shimon Primo. "We will also take part in this game." Giotto said in a firm voice.

"G-Giotto!" Tsuna said in shocked.

Giotto gently smiled at the cute brunet –which made him a bit flustered– before turning back to Reborn. "Would that be alright?"

Reborn smirked "Of course. The more the merrier and besides it'd be like a sort of training for the guardians present."

Giotto nodded, "We won't hold back."

"Now then let the games begin!" Reborn said and shot a bullet into the air with Leon, starting the game. Just as the game started a mountain (pyramid shaped) covered in a thick forest erupted from the ground where Tsuna was standing, bringing him a good distance away from the participants. They were about to charge after the brunet, but were stopped when Enma went into Hyper Dying Will Mode and used his Gravity Manipulation and got a heads start.

"Hm… So this is my kin's flame…? Not bad." Cozart complimented "but…" He said as he went into his own Hyper Dying Will Mode and countered the manipulation with his own freeing everyone. "It's still nowhere near my level."

"Good job, Cozart. Now, let's go." Giotto said and everyone raced in.

As they charged, Tsuna's guardians were stopped by their 1st generation counterparts, leaving Cozart and Giotto to advance in the game.

"Sorry, but we can't let you through." Asari said taking out his swords.

"That's right, Primo has been waiting for Decimo's present and we're not going to let anyone interfere with that." G said and the rest of the 1st guardians got into a ready position.

"Tch, looks like there's no way out of this…" Gokudera grumbled and got out his dynamite, "We're having a truce for now baseball freak. When this is over we're opponents again."

"Haha, alright" Yamamoto said and unsheathed his swords "Let's go, Gokudera!" Then the four guardians attacked.

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu out of my way, you're in the way of my prize." Mukuro said.<p>

"Nufufufu I can't let you. I don't want to deal with Primo." Daemon said "So you shall be defeated here."

"Oya oya, such bold words for a foolish weakling. It is you who will be defeated here." Mukuro said amused yet at the same time threatening "I still have to make you pay for what you did to my body and my dear Chrome. So prepare to die, melon."

Daemon's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "That so? Then bring it on, rotten pineapple." He said and they both clashed with their illusions and weapons.

Meanwhile no words were shared between the Cloud Guardians as they were having a slight one-sided battle. Alaude was dodging the attacks, while Hibari swung at him with his new tonfas.

* * *

><p>Giotto and Cozart continued climb the mountain until Giotto felt his Hyper Intuition start to act up. He sent a quickly glance at Cozart before continuing his way. A split second later, Cozart was in from of Giotto, blocking a kick from Enma.<p>

"You can leave this fight to me Giotto, so go claim your prize." Cozart said when Enma distanced himself from both Primos.

"Alright, good luck." Giotto said before continuing up the mountain.

"Now then…" Cozart said and both redheads got into a fighting position, "Let's get started." Then powerful Earth Flames disbursed from both Shimon Bosses.

* * *

><p>'<em>I really hope Cozart remembers to not go too far.<em>' Giotto thought as he neared the top when he felt the Earth Flames. '_I'm sure he won't... hopefully. I should get this over with before anything bad happens._' And with that said Giotto thrust himself faster up the mountain and to the top where Tsuna was standing, alone.

Seeing Tsuna, Giotto paused for a moment remembering Reborn's words '_I have to attack Tsunayoshi… It can be anything, so… that can be considered an attack, right?_' He thought as he slowly approached Tsuna still in his hyper dying will mode.

Tsuna unconsciously stepped back. He knew to win the game that Giotto had to attack him, which made him uneasy. Though he knew that Giotto wouldn't do anything to really hurt him, it didn't lessen the uneasiness, especially since Giotto was still in his hyper dying will mode.

When Giotto was a foot away of Tsuna, he paused for a moment before attacking Tsuna... or more specifically his lips.

Giotto reached for his wrist and then pulled Tsuna towards him. He then gave Tsuna a passionate kiss. Tsuna turned bright red from the unexpected kiss, but soon relaxed and kissed Giotto back. They continued to kiss each other for a few more seconds before breaking away.

Giotto gently caressed Tsuna's cheek with his hand before smiling at the brunet "*Io vinco. Buon Natale, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna, still a tiny bit shocked at the kiss, could only nod at the blonde's words. The mountain they were standing then on soon started to sink back into the ground, causing the ongoing fights to stop.

Once back into the ground, silence came over the group of people… that was until Reborn kicked Tsuna in the back of the head. "What do you think you're doing Dame-Tsuna? Vongola Primo won the game. He is to receive your present."

Tsuna winced in pain and rubbed his head before remembering that Reborn was right, and was grateful that Giotto won. He stood still for a moment before gathering up the courage to give Giotto his present.

"M-Merry Christmas, Giotto!" Tsuna said with a slight blush on his face while handing his present to the blonde.

Giotto smiled at the brunet before accepting his gift "*Grazie, Tsunayoshi. Will you allow me to open it now?" He asked politely.

Tsuna shyly nodded.

Having been given permission, Giotto opened the present to reveal a small batch of homemade sugar cookies. The cookies were of a variety of shape. From Christmas trees, stars, candy canes, and even a few heart shaped cookies to thunderbolts, raindrops, and clouds.

"I didn't know what you'd like… but I remembered that you said you like sweets..." Tsuna said slightly embarrassed.

Giotto chuckled at his cute lover's embarrassment "I love it, Tsunayoshi. I can't wait to eat it. They looks delicious." He said and was about to eat a cookie until Reborn cut in.

"Dame-Tsuna what do you think you're doing?" Reborn said

"Eh? What?" Tsuna said confused. He didn't see what he did wrong in the situation.

"Giotto is the winner. He should be treated as one too" Reborn answered.

Tsuna continued to be confused while Giotto was able to get the hint. He turned to Tsuna and smiled, "Tsunayoshi, since I won, won't you please feed me?"

Tsuna blushed at the request "W-What?!"

"Pretty please, Tsunayoshi? Just this once?" Giotto asked in a sweet loving voice.

Tsuna looked anywhere except Giotto before answering "F-Fine, but only this once…" He said before picking up a heart shaped cookie from the box and holding it up to Giotto's mouth, "Say Ah…" Tsuna mumbled quietly.

Giotto gave a short chuckled before opening his mouth and eating the heart cookie. He smiled, "As I thought, it was delicious. Very well-made Tsunayoshi."

"T-Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." Tsuna said smiling at the compliment. He was glad that they turned out well. Tsuna had went through many failed attempt cookies to get them too look just right. He didn't want to give Giotto burnt or horrible tasting cookies.

"Hm… so you did make it especially for Primo." Reborn said "Why'd you try and hide that it was your boyfriend's present?"

There was a moment of silence until what Reborn's words registered in Tsuna's head. "Wait, you said _boyfriend_…" He said before turning to Reborn to find him smirking "Reborn! You knew about us, didn't you!?"

Reborn continued to smirk "Of course I did, Dame-Tsuna. You can't hide anything from me." Reborn said

"B-But how though?!" Tsuna asked. He was very sure and careful that he never mentioned it to the hitman before.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

Tsuna turned to Giotto smiling kindly at the blonde, "What does he mean about that, Giotto?"

Giotto stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "Well, a few months ago, Reborn saw us together alone. When you left he asked about it and I told him everything." He explained sheepishly.

"If you knew then why didn't you say anything Reborn?" Tsuna asked a little annoyed turning back to Reborn.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Reborn said "And besides, I was waiting for you to finally tell me. Took you long too."

Tsuna sighed. He'd been scared for the past 8 months about Reborn finding out, while he knew all along. Then something caught Tsuna's mind. "So you aren't mad that I like Giotto? You're not going to do anything to me?"

"Nope, it's your love life. I can't change anything about it, and besides this makes my job easier for you to become the Vongola Boss." Reborn said "Also for your punishment, this game was it. Seeing you panic and run around the place looking for your present was very amusing. I was going to go with another thing, but this seemed the most entertaining. Anyway, I have to go, Mama said Ninth was coming over and I have to meet up with him." Reborn said and then left.

Tsuna sighed tiredly after Reborn was gone. This whole day has been nothing but exhausting for him. Tsuna looked at Giotto was a slightly relieved smile. "At least now, I don't have to be scared of Reborn finding out."

Giotto chuckled and then wrapped his arms around Tsuna's body, "That's true, and now we can act more like a couple." He said and Tsuna nodded his head before resting it on Giotto's chest, enjoying the peace.

* * *

><p>"So… it's all over now?" Cozart asked as he made his way towards the group.<p>

"Seems like it." G answered and then noticed something, "What are you doing with your descendant?"

"Hm? Well… I forgot to hold back, so I tired him out a lot." Cozart answered sheepishly, as he was giving a tired/sleeping Enma a piggyback ride. "He's fine though, just tired."

"That's good to hear." Asari said and then turned back to the couple hugging. "Why don't we give them some alone time?"

"Good suggestion, the games over, Daemon, Alaude, and the other versions of them already left, so why not." G said "You coming Cozart?"

"I'll go after dropping him off." Cozart said gesturing towards his descendant, "You two go ahead."

"Alright, don't cause that much trouble." G said before him and Asari left. Seeing the two go, Cozart started to make his way to Enma's house.

"We should go too, don't you think Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Let's go then, you better not follow me this time." Gokudera said annoyed.

Yamamoto smiled carefree again "But I wasn't following!" He said before the two left the couple alone.

As Giotto and Tsuna enjoyed their time alone together, it started to snow. They looked at the small white flakes fall from the sky and onto the ground and smiled.

"Let's go home, Tsunayoshi. We don't want you to catch a cold." Giotto suggested

Tsuna nodded, "Alright." He said and then both left together hand in hand.

* * *

><p>*Akanbo- Baby<p>

*Reborn whispered a threat to get Enma to play the game.

*Io vinco. Buon Natale - I win, Merry Christmas

*Grazie- Thank you

A/N: I'm happy with the results!~ I hoped you enjoyed it! Anyway, hope you all have a nice day and again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!~ Bye!


End file.
